


Next Time

by eauglitter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, drarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eauglitter/pseuds/eauglitter
Summary: Years of staring at each other from afar, exchanging harsh words every time they actually see each other--they couldn't keep their feelings hidden forever, could they? It's now or never.





	

Draco stares at Harry from across the Great Hall, watching him as he slowly eats his breakfast while chatting with his friends across the Gryffindor table. _Has he no manners? Talking while eating and everything,_ Draco thinks to himself. He removes his stare and starts to eat his own food, the name _Potter_ still running across his mind.

 

Harry listens very attentively to Ron's stories, chewing his steak as he does so, but every once in a while he would turn to look at the blonde haired boy at the Slytherin table. _Look at him, he still looks like he's bragging even though he's only eating,_ he thinks. But in all honesty, deep inside he wished he was with the boy, eating beside him instead.

 

* * *

 

Harry slowly enters the Potions classroom with his bag hanging on his shoulders, Draco walking behind him. Harry suddenly feels a loud thud making him fall on his knees, his stuff scattering everywhere. "Watch where you're going Potter," Malfoy utters before treading to his seat, his fellow Slytherins laughing from the commotion. _What a jerk,_ Harry ponders to himself _, what did I ever see in him?_

Harry picks up his stuff, irritation prominent on his face. He makes his way to his seat beside Ron where he greets him with "don't mind him, he's only looking for attention. Don't feed him any." He considers the thought that maybe, Ron was right--but could Harry really not pay attention? Harry tries to take his mind off of things when Snape arrived, and instead tries to follow the instructions Snape left on the board.

 

Draco looks at Harry from his seat, thinking _did I hurt him?_ All he wanted was for Harry to notice him, but now he's scared he did more than that. Harry _did_  notice, but now he's also annoyed with Draco--as if Harry wasn't annoyed enough already.

 

Draco gives Harry one last stare before deciding, _fuck this. I'm telling him._

 

* * *

 

The slytherins were the first to leave after Potions ended--Malfoy, of course, leading their group. But just as Harry stands up to make his way out, a couple of other Slytherins bumped him, making his stuff fall out once again. _Why do they keep bumping me?_  Harry thinks angrily. "You need help with that, mate?" Ron asks, concerned, but Harry declines, "best be on your way, Ron. I know you're already hungry anyways. I'll just fix this." 

 

Draco leans outside the classroom, asking his friends, "did you do what I told you to?" heaving a sigh when they responded yes. He continues to lean, waiting for Harry to get out the room, his heart beating faster and faster with every second that passes.

 

Harry picks up the rest of his stuff and zips his bag, finally walking out of the classroom, where a playful Malfoy was waiting for him. "Took you long enough," Draco says, grinning at him from ear to ear. Harry rolls his eyes at him, "what do you want, Malfoy?"

 

Draco garners all his courage, _it's now or never_ , he kept repeating inside his head. "I believe I owe you something."

 

_And since when does he owe me something?_ Harry wonders,  for he couldn't even remember at least one instance that they had a proper conversation. "And what could that be?"

 

Draco slowly walks to him, Harry's breath going slower with every step he takes. "This," Malfoy whispers before leaning in, attaching his lips to Harry's. 

 

"Until next time, Potter," Draco says as he pulls back and slowly walks away, leaving Harry astounded.

 

 

 

 


End file.
